SpongeBob Squarepants meets Steven Universe
by Horrorfan247
Summary: Sandy accidentally transports herself, SpongeBob, and Patrick to Beach City and meet Steven Unnverse and the rest of the Crystal Gems. However trouble starts when Plankton also gets transported there.
1. The Accident

_Hey everybody, it's mee Horrofan247 back with a new one, this one is a crossover between Steven Universe and SpongeBob Squarepants. Now in this one, Sandy accidentally transports her, SpongeBob, and Patrick to Beach City and meet Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems. However Plankton follows them and forms an alliance with Jasper to take them down. This is will take place before Jasper gets corrupted, but after the events of the episode Hit the Diamond. Sit back, grab some Popcorn, and enjoy :)_

* * *

SpongeBob was running down the street with his best friend Patrick Star. He had gotten a call from his other best friend Sandy Cheeks, and she asked if he could come down to the Treedom so they can see at her new invention. SpongeBob was pretty excited to see it, espicially since he always found Sandys inventions to be pretty cool.

"What do yuo think it is SpongeBob?"Patrick asked while running.

"I don't know buddy, but whatever it is, I bet it will be awesome."SpongeBob said as he was smiling.

SpongeBob and Patrick finally arived at the Treedome. "Wait a minute Patrick!" SpongeBob said as he got out his and Patricks water helmets. "Don't forget your water helmet,"

* * *

 _Sandy's Treedome_

"Oh yea. Haha, thanks buddy." PAtrick said as he put his helmet on. They both entered the Treedome and found their friend Sandy working on her machine, when they saw it they had smiels on their faces, it looekd like a large circlely thing with wires.

"Hey Sandy, I hope you don't mind but I bough Patrick along with me." SpongeBob said as he pointed to PAtrick.

"It aint a problem little square dude." Sandy said. "Come here and I'll show you guys what I'm working on." Spongebob and PAtrick went over to the strange device SAdny is working on.

"Sea Sponges and Starfishes." Sandy announced. "I present to you, the Portal 2000. This device can transport us anywhere in he entire ocean." Sandy said with a smile.

"We can go anywhere in the whole ocean?" SpongeBob asked her.

"Yes we can!" Sandy said smiling. "Oh and thataint all." Sandy said as he went over to her table and brought back a plate of weird looking burgers food.

"Allright, food!" PAtrick as he was about to take them, his hand was smacked by Sandy.

"These arent just food Patrick." Sandy scolded These are my air breathing burgers. You guys eat these burgers, then you guys can breath in the air, but it lats for 24 hours."

"Cool, does that mean this portal could even take us to the surface?" SpongeBob asked curiosly.

"Yes it could SpongeBob." Sandy said elbowing him playfully.

However as they were all talking, Sheldon J. Plankton was spying on them from a distance, he was in the treedome but he was inside a special little bubble he made for him to control.

"Well, well, well, Sandy building aportal that can go to anywhere? Fianlly, I can use that to go to anywhere and take over the world Hahaha." Plankton stopped as he ralized he laughed to loude,luckily the others didnt her him. " _Hahahaha"_ He said more quietly. He then moved thebubble right near th eportal, but made sure to stay out of sight of the others.

"Ok guys, since we are going to other places, you better take some of my air breathing formula." Sandy said as she took a bunch of them out and put some in a large black duffle bag.

"Oh yea and also." Sandy said as she go out her green foam karate gloves and SpongeBobs red foam karate gloves. "Just in case we run into trouble, we wll have to bring our karate gear SpongeBob."

"What about me Sandy?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick you dont do karate."

"Oh right."PAtrick said remembering.

Sandy put in a few more buttons so that her frineds can go to he surface, and as soon as she hit the last buton, the machine started and a large blue light appreard. Spongebob and Patrick both awed at amazment, Sandy looked happy with herself, and Plankton had an evil smile. At that moment he flew his bubble over to the group and SpongeBob got a view of him,

"Plankton!" SpongeBob said surprisingly as Patrickand Sandy quickly turned and saw Plankton as well.

"Wel if it isn't SpongeBoob, and his two frineds, the dumb starfishand the land rodent." Plankton said with a smirk. Sandy go into a fighting stance.

"What do YOU want Plankton? Shouldn'tyou be in the Chum Bucket waiting for a customer that will NEVER enter?" Sandy sarcastingly said as Spongebob and PAtrick _oooed_ , with Plnakton getting angry.

"No you rodent, I over heard that you have created this portal, this is amazing, why should I conquere just Bikini Bottom, when I could conquere everything else this portal can take me?" Plankton said evily. SpongeBob got out his bubble solution.

"Not a chance Plankton."SpongeBob declared. But as he tried to blow into the bubble, Patrick accidentally bumped him and the solution got onto the portal,causing the machine to go haywire. Sandy looked in shock.

"What did you do?" Sandy frantically asked.

SpongeBob however had a worried look. "It was an accident Sandy, honest."

Sandy was trying deperatly to fix he portal but it wasnt looking so good, the machine then started toglithch ever more and shake more, causing Sandy, SpongeBob, Patrick and Plankton (who was still inhis bubble) to back away slowly and wathc as themachine was oing more and more glitchy. Then all of a sudden the Machine loked like it was going to blow.

"Well this stinks."Plankton mutered as the machine exploded. When the smoke cleared everyone was not where they were before

* * *

 _Beach City_

Steven Universe was walking back to the Beach House after going to th eBig Dougnut. he past few weeks havebeen a litel cray, first he and the Gems participated in a baseball game agains a group of Rubys from Homeworled, he floated in the air and had trouble getting down, and he managed o help fix his father Greg and Pearls relationship and he was pretty happy about it.

 _Oh, I know I'm not that tall_

 _I know I'm not that smart-_

Steven was singing to one of his fathers songs _Let Me Drive My Van (into Your Heart.)_ But as soon as he was singing more, he heard a large crash coming from a part of the beach.

"What the heck was that?" He asked himself as he ran towards the scource of the noise.

Steven ran towards the crash and when he got there he was pretty surprised to find what appeared to be a Sponge laying down in the sand. The sponge got up somewhata litle weakly due to it being hurt but Steven put his hand on it.

"Hey, dont worry little guy." Steven said as he put his hands on the sponge. The sponge opened it's eyes and was surprised t see a human and he backed away slowly.

"NO, please...don't eat me please, and dont sell me to the gift shops either...please." The creature said as he back up away from Steven. When he git up STeven saw that was wearing a white shirt and brown pants, andblack shoes. " _Squarepants_?" Steven thought to himself.

"Woa, hey, don't worry, I'm not going to hut you I-"

"STEVEN!"

Steven turned around and sawthe Crystal Gems. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl jumped before him and they lookeda the weird looking creature.

"Steven!" Pearl said frantically. "What is that thing?" She asked she summoned her spear. Spongebob looked wide-eyed at the weapon and backed away even more.

"Please don't hurt me, don't eat me please." he sponge pleaded said worridly. That casued Pearl to be surprised.

"It talked, this creature talked...We have to bubble it!" Pearl said as shw got into a fighting pose. But Steven got in fron tof thecreature.

"Stop!" Steven said s he was sheilding the creature. "He isnt going to attack us,I saw him when I heard the crash, he isn't dangerous, I promise."

Pearl looked surprised. "Garnet...say something!" Pealr frantically said.

Garnet walked towards Steven and then walked o the creature.

"What's your name?" Garnet asked.

Oh..my name is SpongeBob, SpongeBob Squarepants." The creature called Spongebob stood up, still shaking but no longer afraid. Amethyst ran towards him and checked him out.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like you before, So what are you? Soem kind of Cheese man? Or some sort of gem?" Amethsyt asked as she was still checking him out. Pearl however wnet and pulled her off o him.

"Amethyst pleas, I'm sorry Mr. Square...pants?" PEarl said very curiose on his name. Steven turned around and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Spongebob, I'm Steven Universe. The tall one is Garnet, the short one is Amethyst, and the th eone with the spear is PEarl, and together we-

"We are the Crystal Gems, guardians of this planet and all of it's life and living creatures." Pearl proudly stated. SpongeBob looked in awe.

"Heroes...do you know Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy?" Spongeob asked excitinly. Everyone was confused by the Sponge's question but Garnet went up to him.

"I think we should be asking you the questions. What are you and where are you from?" Garnet asked him. Spongebob looked around.

"Well can we explain at your house please?" SpongeBob asked.

"Sure you can SpongeBob." Steven said as he led Spongebob to the Beach House.

"Are you sure? he might hurt Steven!" Pearl said to Garnet.

"If Steven is ok with him, then I am okay with him, end of disscussion." Garnet sternly said as she walked after Steven and SpongeBob. Pearl siged in fustration and Amethyst was no help.

"P, you need to stop worying so much you know? Besides, I kinda like this Sponge guy." Amethyst said as she ran after them.

Pearl just siged and walked off to follow them'

* * *

 _Starwberry Field_

PAtrick suddenly ound himself awakened in a weird field surrounded by giant Strawberrys. Patrick didn't know where the others were, but that quicky erased his mind as started to nible on one of the fruits.

"Where have you been all my life?" Patrick said happily as he bit inot another one.

* * *

 _The Barn_

Sandy suddenly awokend to find herself laying in front of a mysterious barn.

"Darn, it seems like the portal transported us someplace diffrentthan I epected." Sandy said as she walked around.

"I hope SpongeBob andPAtrick are okay.."Sandy said, but then she had a fac eof shock. "Oh no, Plnakton, he mudt have been close to thebalst when we cam here. If he is here,I have to find the others and we have to find Plankton otherwise he mighth become a danger to this place."

Sandywas walking more and more until the heard some noises. She went to inspct the noises urther unitl she cam e upon an odd sight. She saw two females, one short and green, and one tall and blue. They were both talkng to eachother about something, Sandy didn't hear good and so she walked closer to the noise.

"All im saying si Lapis is that,I know you and I have had our history, but all im saying is that we-" The small green woman didnt say more as she saw a glimps of Sandy.

"Shoot." Sandy muttered to herself. "they saw me."

"Whos there? Show yourself intruder." The small green woman said, with the blue woman coming at her side.

Sandy sighed and shesttod up. The two women looked shocked and surprised that they saw a giant squirrel talking to them. the gren woman had a shocked and shaky look on her face. While the blue woman, not really looking nervous but did ahavea face of surpise.

"Howdy ya'll, names Sandy Cheeks." Sandy said to herself. "I know you two have some questions, but it appears me and my friends landed here by accident coul you may-" Sandy didn't finish as the small green one fell back and fainted.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be quit a story to tell." Sandy said to herself.

* * *

Beta Kindergarden

Plankton found himself in a mysterious place, he was still inhis bubble but was now looking all over. FRom him he saw what appeared to be a large quantity of oles with humanoid appearences.

"Strange, this place appears to be diserted. Plankton said as he was stilgliding around in his bubble. He then heard a weird looing noise and quickly turned around. to his surorise he saw a bunch of weird looking creatures in cages, creatures with somewhat beast-like appearences and spikes all over.

Plankton looked in surpise and amusent and had an evill lok on his face.

"Maybe these monsters could be useful". He said with an evil smile.

* * *

Well eveybody that is i for this will be with SpongeBob telling the gems about his adventures in Bkini Bottom and them going to Rescue Patrick .Sandy will talk to Perdiot and Lapis. And Plankton will soon meet Japser and make an temporary alliance to crush the gems and SpongeBob. Also some episodes from theshow will appear with SpongeBob, PAtrick, and Sandy taking part in the plot after they find Sandy. Dont froget to leave a review, no flames, and like always I dont own any of these characters. SpongeBob Sqaurepants belongs to Nickelodeon and Stephen Hillenburg and Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar. See you all next time.


	2. Meeting the Strange Creatures

_Hey everyone, I'mback with a new one. SongeBob will introduce himself to the Gems, then they will go get Patrick, and Steven and Spongebob go to the barn there get Sandy and they talk to them about their adventures and journys in Bikini Bottom. Then after that there will be chapters based on Steven Universe episodes withtheSpongebob characters taking roles. Just an FYI this takes place after Hit the Diamond and before Mr. Greg, sit back, grab some popcrn, and enjoy._

* * *

Beach House

Spongebob and the Gems were all sitting down quietly. This was a really awkward moment as the Gems never before have seen a sea creature that could talk, sure some gem monsters had fish-like appreacnes but never had they seen a creature that dressed like a human. Steven and Amethsyt had stars in thier eyes, Pealr had a distrusting look on her face, and Garnet just stared at him without any facil expressions.

"Sooooo." Spongebob said as he twidled his thumbs. "What is this place, and why are you all so...weird?" He asked curiosly. Steven went to him before anyone else.

"I'm Steven Universe." He said with a smile as he shook the Sea Sponges hand, he pointed to the other gems. "That's Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. We are the Crystal Gems." SpongeBob however had a questionable look on his face.

"Crystal Who?" He asked. Steven put his hand on his cheecks and had a lookthat looked surprised.

"You never heard of the Crystal Gems? Well-" Steven didin't get to finish because Garnet went over to him. She looked down to him and stared at him for a few minutes. SpongeBob felt somewhat intimidated ad his legs were shaking a little bit.

"Uhhhh." Spongebob said shaking and scaredly. "You-Your not g-gonna hurt m-me are you?" He asked fearly. Garnet however got down one one knee so she could match his height.

"Don't worry." She said in a soothing voice. "We' aren't gonna harm you, but do tell us who you are and what your are."

That seemd to cool SpongeBob downa little bit, but Pearl still had a nervous look on her face.

"My name is SpongeBob Sqaurepants. And-"

"Umm." Pearl said interrupting him. "Why exactly are you called that?" She asked him weirdly.

"Because." SpongeBob said pointing to himself. "I am a Sponge, and as you can see." He pointed at his pants, which were in fact sqaure."I have Saqaurepants on." He said ending with his familair laugh.

"Dudes." Amethsy said as she went over to him and put her arm around him. "I like him,I think he is funny." She said. Causing Spongebob to blush slightly. Garnet however was not done.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from Bikini Bottom." He simpy said.

"Whats that?" Steven asked him curiosly.

"Hahaha, it's a city underwater." Spongebob said simply.

This caught the Gems surprise, an underwater city? Full of sea creatures and animals that couldl talk and walk like humans? This certanly was a surprise to the Gems, this was a surprise to Pearl herslef.

"But...thats impossible. Sea creatures can't talk, they can't walk, they-"

Garnet however cut her of so that she can ask Spongebob another question. "SpongeBob, what do you last remember doing before you came here?"

SpongeBob had his arms crossed and told the gems about him and Patrick going to see Sandy in her treedome, and then Plankton came and Patrick spilling the soda on the portal. "And that's how we ended up here...or I ended up here." He said.

"So." Steven said with stars in his eyes. "You're from another WORLD!"He said excitedly. "Oh my gosh this is so exciting, I have to introduce you to all my friends, theres Connie, my dad, Sadie, Lars, Onion, Mr Smi-"

Steven however got caught off by Pearl summoning her Spear. SpongeBob took one look at that Spear and he quickly shivered and backed towards the door.

"Pearl. Waht are you doing?" Steven asked worridly.

"Steven, he could be dangerous."PEarl said still pointing her weapon at the Sponge. However Steven ran over to him and covered him.

"Stop Pearl."Steven said still covering the cowaring Sponge. "I know it's a little weird that SpongeBob somehow got here and that he is a sea crature that can talk and walk like humans, but that doesnt mean you should attack him. I mean look at him." Steven said as he puuled Spongebob towards him. SpongeBobs scared face was gone and now had a lookon his face that some would consider adorable. "Does he look like a dangerous creature to you?"

Pearl then calmed down a little but, she was usually the msot reacting if she saw something not human that she thought it could be dangerous to Steven. But she calmed down a bit and put her weapon down.

"Your right Steven, I'm sorry." Pealr said, then she turned to Spongebob. "I'm sorry to SpongeBob." SpongeBob quickly grabbed her and huggd he rin a tight hug.

"It's alright Pearl, I forgive you." SpongeBob said happily as he let go of her, Pealr gasped for air and sh eran behind Garnet. Steven then turend over to SpongeBob to ask him another question.

"Do you want me to take you around Beach City SpongeBob?" Steven asked. Suddenly Spongebob's eyes got big.

"YES!" He said happily. "I would like nothing better Steven." He said happily, but then he heard some static. He dug his hand inside one of his many holes and pulled out the Walkie-Talkie,much to Amethyst and Steven's amusement abn PEalrs disgust.

"Hello?" SpongeBob asked inside the walkie.

" _Hey SpongeBob, are you there?_ " They all heard a deep dopey voice that reminded them of a certain someone.

"PATRICK!" SpongeBob said excitedly. "Where are you buddy?" He asked worridly.

" _Well, your not going to believe this, but I landed in a field and get this...its full of GIANT STARWBERRIES_ " Patrick said excitedly. Then all of a sudden Pearls eyes went eyed and turned to Garnet.

"Garnet. He's in the Strawberry field." She said as she motioned SpongeBob to hand over the walkie. She took the walkie and spoke into it. "You stay right where you are and we will come get you imediatley." She said sternley and she turned off the walkie and handed it back to SpongeBob.

"You know where my buddie is at?" He asked her.

"Yes we do." Garnet said to him. "Co'mon team, lets get SpongeBobs friend." Garnet said as she, Pearl, and Amethyst started to go to the Warp-Pad. Garnet turend back to Steven and SpongeBob. "Steven, you and SpongeBob go out and see if you can find Sandy, we'll go to the Strawberry field and get the one called Patrick." She said as they got on the pad.

"See ya later dudes" Amethyst said as they dissapeared in the warp. SpongeBoib saw this and had wide eyes.

"Wow...I bet Sandy would love to figure out how to invent that." SpongeBob said.

"Co'mon Spongy." Steen said. "Let's go find your friend Sandy." Steven said optimistically. The two headed out the door and walked down the stairs. Spongebob tunred back to the temple which fascinated him as he never saw such beautiful buildsmanship.

"So steven!" Spongebob said to him. "Where should we go first?" Steven pondered.

"Let's go to my dad's car wash."

So then Steven aned SpongeBob took off to the car wash.

* * *

It's A Wash

Steven and Spongebob ran through the boardwalk to ge to the car wahs, alot of people were surpised to see a weird sponge walking on two legs however, but Spongebob didn't care about that, all he cared about was finding his friedns and then hopefully geet back home. Greg Universe was outside washing his van until Steven called ut to him.

"HEY DAD!" Steven yelled to him. Greg turned around and saw his kid and hugged him.

"Hey Shu-ball, how are you?" Greg asked him.

"Dad, meet my new friend, SpongeBob Sqaurepants." Steven introduced as the sponge came up to him and waved at the older man.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Universe...Mr Universe? Are you ok?" SpongeBob asked. Greg just had a wide-eyed look on his face and a look that looked both shocked and surprised. A living sponge on two legs walking and talking...to HIM?

"Uhh." Greg started. "It's nice to meet you to SpongeBob." He said as he shook the sea creatures hand. Spongebob shook it back, looking happy. Greg still couldn't imagine that a sea creature was talking to him, of course he shouldn't complain, espcially since the Gems and Steven go on missions everyday dealing with monsters. "Anyway." Greg said after the shake."What are you two up to?"

"Well, SpongeBob and his two friends got here somehow got here through a portal. The Gems went to the Strawbery field to get his friend Patrick, and we are looking for his frined Sandy. We were wondering if you saw here here?"

"Well..." Greg pondered. "Lots of people been here today, what does she look like SpongeBob?"

"She is a land Squirrel, an dshe wears a space suit and a large air helmet on her head." He said simply.

This caused bothg Steven and Greg to become wide-eyed. He is frineds with a Squirrel? And she wears a helmet and space suit? Beach City never stops getting weird doesn't it?

"Well, no." Greg said. "Unfortunatly I havent seen any Squirrel around here." Spongebob looked down in sadness, which prompted Steven to put his hand on his shoulde rin support.

"Don't worry Spongebob, we'll find her." Steven said optimistically. This casued Spongebobs smile to retun.

"Your right Steven, but where else so you think she would be?"

Steven was about to answer unitl he got a ringing form his cell phone. He pulled it out and Spongebob was taken bac by the device and whipered to Greg what it was, after Greg explained it, Spongebob understood better but was impressed.

"Hey Peridot whats going on?...YOU DISCOVERED WHO? Steven yelled. "Peridot, you and Lapis don't hurt her, I know her..kinda...dont asl just don't hurt her and illbe rightthere." He hung up. "SpongeBob, I think we found Sandy." He said happily.

"Really? Yayyyy" SpongeBob said happily. "Where is she?"

"She is at the barn with two other gems, let's go get her."

"Hang on Steven." Greg said. "I'll come with you guys. I always wanted to meet an animal that could talk."Greg said with a smile. "Just let me close up for the day and let's head to the barn." Greg said as he went inside.

"SpongeBob, is Xandy alright taking care of herself? Because the other two Gems..well they tried to attack her and.."

"Don't worry Steven." SpongeBob said. "Sandy is really strong and tough, so she can be fine unitl we get there. If your gem aunts come back, you could tell them to meet us at the barn."" SpongeBob said reasuringly to Steven.

Greg finally lclosed the was and escorted the boys to the van. SpongeBob looked at it with awe. He had seen boat-mobiles but he never seena car that looked this nice befor ein his entire life.

Everyone got to the van and drove off to the barn.

* * *

The Barn

Lapis Lazuli usmmoned a large fist mad eof water and tried to attack Sandy with it, but luckily Sandy jumped out of the way and gave the water a good kick.

"Why in tarnation are y'all attack me?" Sandy asked in a annoyed voice.

"You know why you CLOD!" PErdoit said to her. "It's obvious that you are a creation crated by Homeworld sent to capture us and bring us back"

"And I will nOT, be taken prisoner again." Lapis said angrily as she summoned water bubbles at Sandy which she dodged, blocked, kicked, and punched away fom her.

Sandy ha d aconfused lookon her face. "Hang on ther,e I don't know who this Homeworld is, but you got it all wrong." Sandy tried to explain but luckily before Lapis could ummon another water hand. The van pulled up.

"STEVEN!" Lapis and Peridot said in usion. Steven ran out and huged them both.

"Quick Steven." Peridot said. You have to poof her and bubble her, she is a spy fro Homeworld." PErdiot said pointing at Sandy.

"Guys stop, she isnt from homeworld, I swear."

"SANDY!" SpongeBob yelled as he ran towards her.

"SPONGEBOB!" Sandy said asl well as they both hugged eachother. Steven and Greg smiled but both had faces of shock at the sight of seing a giatn squirrel walking and talking and doing martial arts, but Peridot now had an ecasperated look on her face. First she sees a land creature walking on two legs, now she is seang a SPONGE walking to? Steven walked upto her curiosley.

"Uh...hey...are you...Sandy?" Steven asked her with stars in his eyes in astonishment. Sandy simply looked down at him and smiled.

"I sur eam little dude, I see you managed to find Spongebob here, I hope he hasnt been giving you trouble." She said as she shook his hand.

"No haha, nto at all. I'm Steven Universe, over there is my dad Greg, and those two ladies are Peridot and Lapis." He said introducing Gred, Lapis, and Perdiot to had an exasperated look in her eyes ans she was tlaking with a squirrel, and Lapis, although skepticle because she thought sh ewas from Homeworld had her eyebrow raised at the sight.

"Now little buddy I want to know, who exaclty are you all. and most importantyl, where are we? Oh darn it, SpongeBob, is PAtrick with you?"

"um..not really, form what he ssaid he was in a field surrounded with Strawberrys or somehting like that."

" _We got him!"_ a voice said form the distance. To everyone ssurprise they saw Garnet, Amethyst and PEarl holding a weird pinnk creature with green shorts iwth puprple flowers on it, and he was covered in redish stuff looking happy.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob yelled as he ran towards the pnk creature. "SpongeBob!" Patrick yelled as he also ran over and the two hugged eachother. Sandy however face palmed herslef.

"Patrick, what have you-" But Sandy didn't get to finish as she was pinned down by Amethyst,who had an excited look on her face.

"Woa, a giant talking squirrel, I have never seen one before, of course I did turn into one but that was a normal squirrel, not one that could actually walk on it's hind legs and talk like us!" Amethyst said with excitement in her eyes. Sandy however was a little bit weirded out and tried to get her off, luckily Pealr came over.

"Amethyst please!" Pealr said with exasperation in her tunred to Sandy and helped her up. "I'm sorry Miss...Squirrel, Amethystcan be a litle bit excitedat times." Sandy however girnned and waved it off.

"Aww it was nothin." Sandy said, however she lookeda t the Gems with interest. "Say...if you don't mind, why are you all coloered...diffrently? Are you guys mutants or something?" Pearl took somewhat offense to this.

"WE ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT MUTANTS WE-"

"PEARL!" Garnet yelled. "Calm down." She said as she walked over to Sandy and bent down to her level. Sandy didn't know what was going on and was wondering what the tall woman with the afro was thinking due to her not seing her eyes because of her visor.

"Do you think you can tell us about you and we will tell u about us?" Garnet asked.

"Sure, i can tell you about us."

"YAYYY STORY TIME!" Steven, SpongeBob, and Patrick cheered together. Sandy, Amethyst, and Greg laughed, Garnet had a small smile, and Pearl and Peridot were just standing there wondering what was going on.

* * *

Kindergarten

Plankton was wondering around for hours wondering about these monsters, he figured that if he would somehow take these monsters and mind control them, then he would he unstoppable.

"Now...who would be good for my army?" Plankton wondered to himself. But beofre he could make a decision he heard footsteps and hid very quickly. He saw a large woman with skin colored orange having a gem where her nose would be. He heard her muttering something about "Crystal Gems" and she threw a a cage and Plankton watched ot as it formed into a diffrent body, much to his surprise of course.

"Those Crystal Gems won't stop me." The large woman said Emily as she walked away. Plankton looked back to her, and then back to the creatures, and formed an evil smile.

" _She and these monsters could be quite useful_ " he thought

* * *

 _Sorry everybody if it took me long to do this, I was dealing I think alot of crap recently it's been difficult. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't forget to read and review. Also i do not own SpongeBob Sqaurepants or Steven Universe, they belong to Stephen Hillenburg and Rebecca Sugar respectively. See you all next time :)_


	3. Story Time

_Hey everybody, it's been a long time right? No, I didn't die, just buy with alot of other stuf and crap, like life and work. So hey did anyone see the new episodes of Steven Universe? And WHITE DIAMOND? Like totally creepy right? I can't wait to see more of her. But anyway from this stroy, no this isn't gonna be a really long story, it's just an original where some of season 3 episodes place with SpongeBob characters take part in thw action, and the end is where things get original. But anyway sit back, get some popcorn and enjoy :)_

* * *

Barn

Steven, the Gems, Greg and the Bikini Bottom gang were sitting in front of with two groups sitting on opposite sides of the other.

"So your all from a world that is basically an underwater city?"Pearl asked

"That's right, I was working on a portal till some **IDIOT** ruined it" Sandy said turning to Patrick with an angry glate.

"Hey don't call him an idiot" Steven defended him. "I bet he didnt mean to do it."

"Kid...you have no idea how Patrick's brain functions." She said, while Patrick was busy looking at Peridot, which was creeping her out.

"Uhhhh why is the pink thing looking st me like that?

Your head looks like a chip." He said with drool coming out of his mouth. " **I want the chip!** " He said loudly till Sandy punched him in the head.

"Sorry..." He said groaningly.

"Anyway." Pearl siad instantly trying to disuade the situation. "So all three of you come form an underwater city?"

"Thats right partner." Sandy said with a smile. "Basically Bikini Bottom functions so much like an actual city like up here on the surface, we got buildings and-"

Sandy and SpongeBob went on and on about life in Bikini Bottom and Steven, Greg, and the gems were all intrigued by the story. Steven was really curiose about Jellyfish and SpongeBob told him all about it.

"Basically, me and Patrick take Jellyfish nets." He said as he pulled one out from his head.

" _Did he just pull that out from his head?_ " Pearl whispered to Amethyst?

"Heck yea he did, man he is so cool!" She said happily.

So after that Steven started explaing to the Bikini Bottomers about himself and the gems. Sandy was surprised that there were aliens in this world, and not only that, these aliens in particular can perform magic, she would need to talk to them more aout their magic in the forseable future. SpongeBob was probably the more excited and intrigued. Aliens with magical powers? This was something the yellow Sea-Sponge was not prepared for. As for Patrick he was the same as SpongeBob...however was looking nat Peridot weirdly, making her a little weirded out and uncomfortable.

"Uhh...could you please stop starring at me like that?" Peridot asked, clearly disturbed by Patricks look.

"I can't help it...it's just, your head...it looks like a chip."Patrick said with drool coming out of his mouth. Once again causing Sandy to bonk him on the head

"Calm down Pat." SpongeBob said as he then dug throught his pocket and bought a large brown paper bag. "Just before we went to Sandy's, I cooked up a bunch of Krabby Patty's for us, and since we are here Steven and his friends can have some too."

"Yayyy!" Patrick, SpongeBob and Sandy took each Krabby Patty and ate it. Then SpongeBob looked towards Stevens and offered them some.

"Gems don't need to eat." Garnet told them simply. "Well except for Amethyst and me sometimes."

" **GIMME GIMME GIMME!** " Amethyst said loudly as she snached one form Spongebob's hand, after she ate the whole thing her eyes turned to stars and sparkled. "Guys...you have got to try these, they are the best burgers I ever ate in my life."

So then Garnet, Steven, Greg, Lapis, Peridot, and even Pearl took some and tried them, and to make a long stoery short thye actually enjoyed them, with Steven, Greg, Lapis, and Peridot's eyes tunring into stars, Garnet giving a smile giving a thumps up and Pearl, while finding food repulsive...actaully enjoyed this.

"This is AMAZING" Steven, Greg, and Peridot said in unison.

"This is pretty good." Lapis said with a small smile.

"Very yummy." Garnet said.

"While I find food to be rather repulsive...this is...actaully dleicious." Pealr said with a smile. Spongebob then started getting tear eyed

"Really? You think so?" And with that SpongeBob started crying. The Gems looked a little shocked, but Sandy and Patrick didn't because they knew he did that once in a while. After a while Spongebob calmed down.

"Hey." Greg said with everyone turning around. "I hate to leave so early but I gottaget back home so I can open the Wash early in the morning." He said as he got up and started to go towards his van.

"Yea, we should be getting back as well." Pearl said. "Co'mon Steven."

"Wait...What about SpongeBob and his friends? Where are they gonna stay?"

"Hmmmm." Pearl pondered. "I gues...they can stay with us at the Beach House.

"YAYYYYY!" Steven, SpongeBob,and Patrick said in unison. "SLEEPOVER!"

And with that, theya ll said goodnight to Lapis and PEridot (not before they both apologized to Sandy for atacking her earlier." And all left to go back to the beach house.

* * *

Beach House

SpongeBob and his friends walked inside the beach house and it looked very nice, what with the kitchen, loft, and couch, but somehting caught the Sponge and land Sqiurrel's eyes.

"Hey Steven."SpongeBob said. "What's in there?" He asked pointing to the large door

"That door leads to the Temple, it can be only entered by our magic."

SpongeBob and Patrick got starry looks in theire eyes...that is until..

 **BOINK**

Spongebob and Patrick had large bumps on top of their heads...courtesey of Sandy of course and earning a laugh out of Amethyst.

"Don't think about it you two, not without Garnets permission." Sandy scolded them sternly.

"Well we already found Patrick in the Strawberry fi-"

"Oh that reminds me." Patrick said. "Can we go back there? Those Straw berrys were yummy." And with that Patricks stomach growled.

"You just got down eating Krabby Patty's ." Sandy said exaspertly.

"Well let me give you all the tour." Steven said with a smile on his face. He then showed them all the house, the kitchen, the loft, and everything else. unfortunatly Garnet forbade them from going to the temple or using the warp, even after SpongeBob and Patrick tried using their puppy dog eyes, Garnet still refused to show them the warp.

"Sorry boys, that only works when Steven does it" She smirked. Causing the two sea creatures to pout. After that Pearl made some Hot Chocolate for the boys while Sandy politely refused any.

"Ok everyone, we are going inside the temple now." Garnet annouced to Steven and the Bikini Bottomers. "Tomorrow we will figure out how to get you all back to your world." And with that Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst went inside the temple, with SpongeBob lookin in awe at the door.

"Steven, you have got to show us what is inside that door sometime."

"I know, but not yet...All man I am just so excited, my friend Connie is coming over tomorrow and she is going to like all of you guys." He said with a smile. SpongeBob also smiled.

"Yayyy, more friends."

"Ok ya'll, I'm gonna hit the hay," Sandy said with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sandy" They said as she went to sleep on the couch.

"I feel like I'm gonna hit the haytoo guys, tomorrow while the Gems are figuring stuff out, I'll give you all a tour of Beach City." Steven said with a smile.

"Ok Steven, see you in the morning." SpongeBob saidsmiling back at him. And with that Steven retreated to the loft and got into bed.

"Well diffrent dimension, new friends, this might be a really good time, am I right Pat-" He then turned and saw his best frined snoring loudly. SpongeBob gave a quiet chuckle and he laid down in the middle of the floor and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Hey so I know I was gone long, but you know, when you have a job and all that good stuff, you tend to procrastinate. But don't worry I promise I wont take as long as I did last time. Anyway feel free to drop some reviews on this, tell me what you think of it, do u like it? Hate it? Questions? Anything. Also I do not own any of these Characters. SpongeBob Squarepants belongs to Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon and Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, see you all next time :)_


	4. Meeting Lars and Sadie and Confrontation

**Hey Everyone, I'm sorry if I was ignoring this story for so long, when you have a job and other shit going on in life like Christmas you just lose focus right? Anyway, in this chapter, Steven will take Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy to explore Beach City where they will interact with the folk, mainly only Lars and Sadie and Jasper, so basically, this chapter will be writing Crack the Whip, with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy taking part. In case some of you aren't aware, this story isn't going to be too big just a reminder, as I intend to end it after the group confronts Plankton at some point, but that won't be till at some point after they deal with Jasper. So anyway just sit back, grab popcorn and enjoy :)**

 **Also, I don't these characters**

 **SpongeBob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar**

* * *

 _Beach House_

SpongeBob is woken up after a good nights rest. The Sponge was still in awe over them being in another dimension. This was surely a new exciting experience not just for him but for Patrick and Sandy too. He woke up to the smell of Pancakes and Sausage and saw Steven cooking along with Patrick, Sandy, and Amethyst sitting down waiting.

"Good morning SpongeBob." Steven said with a smile on his face, a smile that SpongeBob returned.

"Good morning Steven, I smell something so yummy." He said as he licked his lips.

"You ain't the only one Spongey." Amethyst said with a smile on her face. "Co'mon Steven when's the food gonna be done, I'm hungry."

"I'm hungrier than you." Patrick said, then Amethyst butted heads with him and gave a smirk.

"Oh, yea big boy?"

"Yea!" He said as he returned her smirk.

...

"EATING CONTEST!" They both yelled out.

"Oh boy!" Steven, SpongeBob, and Sandy said in unison while sweatdropping.

( _Timecard: 20 Minutes Later)_

Patrick was now laying on the floor with his belly bloated up and him rubbing it. Amethyst was still at the table with a smile on her face patting her tummy.

"I'm...not down...yet." Pat said with determination.

"Pat.." SpongeBob said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "It's over."

"NOOOOOO!" Patrick yelled out dramatically with his hands in the air. Sandy just rolled her eyes and went back to eating hers...after blocking Amethysts chance of snatching hers.

"Nice try Ame." Sandy said with a smirk of her own. "But this squirrel is much to fast to let you take her breakfast." She said, Amethyst than pouted like a little kid, causing Steven and SpongeBob to laugh.

"Oh, yea I remember now." Steven said. "My friend Connie is coming over today...this will be perfect." Steven said with stars in his eyes. "We will go see the town, go to the arcade, go to Funland, go out to eat and maybe play a song or two."

"Did you say play songs?" SpongeBob asked. Steven smiled and told them that he and his dad are musicians and Steven has a ukelele to prove it, which he ran to his closet and got out. Spongebob smiled big.

"I can sing and play to Steven, just watch." SpongeBob said as he put his fingers on his nose and started playing it like a clarinet. Steven and Amethyst got stars in their eyes in amazement.

"SO COOL!" Steven yelled out in excitement. "We could form our own little band." SpongeBob returns the smile.

"But we need more people first." He said, they both thought about it and then decided...

"We'll think more about it later." Steven said as he looked at his phone. "Connie is here right now."

"YAYYY!" SpongeBob and Patrick yelled. "New friend." Sandy just smiled at their antics, they never change.

Steven then ran outside of the house to meet up with Connie.

"Hi Connie, Hi Mrs. Mahaeshwaren." Steven said as he smiled and waved at them. Connie smiled and waved back as she walked towards the temple. Her mother Priyanka gave another smile and waved back at him.

"Hey Steven, are you ready to hang today?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I sure am...oh but hey I need to introduce you to some new friends of mine." This caught the young girls attention.

"Really? Who are they?"

"Hello!" SpongeBob said coming out of the house and greeting the Mahashwarens along with Patrick and Sandy following him closely behind. Just one look at them had Connie and her mom with their jaws dropping to the floor. "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants, and these are my best friends, Patrick Star, and Sandy Cheeck- Are you two ok?"

Connie was looking in awe and wonder at them and her mother..well let's just say that she looked frazzled and was pulling her hair out.

"Aliens, my daughter can wield a sword, and now talking sponges, starfish, and squirrels...WHAT HAS MY LIFE BECOME?!" She yelled out the last part.

"I don't know." Patrick said as he stared off into space. Priyanka sighed and rubbed her head as if she had a headache.

"Now Connie, I assure you have everything right?" She asked her daughter as Connie got out a bag and nodded to her mom. "Ok, now remember if you have any problems feel free to call me."

"No problem mom!" Connie said with a big smile on her face and as she and her mom hugged. Priyanka got back in her car and drove off, leaving behind Connie, Steven, the Bikini bottom dwellers, and Amethyst. Connie looked towards SpongeBob in awe.

"Are you an actual sponge?" Connie asked. In which case the sponge nodded his head happily. Steven also told her that Patrick and Sandy were, in fact, a talking Starfish and Squirrel, he then explained to her what had happened and that they arrived yesterday and that the Gems were going to figure out how to get them back.

"Oh, that's right!" Connie said. "I was supposed to do some training today."

"So?" Amethyst said as he came up to the group. "Take a break or something."

"Well-" Connie began but was stopped by Steven.

"Amethyst is right Conni,e you need a break, besides I was about to take SpongeBob and his friends and introduce them to everyone in Beach City!"

Connie began to ponder, but knowing h\on how she HAS been doing well...she decided to just follow Steven's advice and take a break.

"Alright then let's all go then!"

"YAYYY!" Steven, SpongeBob, and Patrick said as they all started walking towards the boardwalk.

* * *

 _Boardwalk_

Everyone first made their way towards the Big Donut. Steven held out his arms in preparation. First stop is the Big Donut, where my friends Lars and Sadie work at." He said as he started walking in, with the others following him.

"Hi Sadie! Hi Lars!" Steven called out happily. Lars was having his head flat on the counter and when he looked up to see Steven, he groaned, but when Sadie saw him she simply smiled.

"Hey Steven, hey Connie. What brings you in today?"

Steven smiled and ordered a big box of Doughnuts, to which Sadie happily said to, and then she noticed the Bikini Bottomies.

"Who are your new friends STeven? More of those Gem ladies?" She asked in curiosity.

"Nope! Get this..they are from another world, that's SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy. Guys, that's Sadie and Lars."

SpongeBob happily went up to the counter and stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sadie and Lars!" He said with enthusiasm.

Sadie was taken aback by the sponges appearance and Lars was groaning and mumbling about there being another Steven here. But Sadie just smiled and shook his hand.

"Well it is nice to meet you to Spongebob, and you must be Pat-" But she didn't finish because Patrick was drinking all of the drinks from the fridge, causing Lars to freak out.

"GAHHH! You fool, that will take weeks to restock!" Lars said looking at the Starfish angrily in the face.

"This stuff is pretty good." Patrick said completely ignoring Lars's rant, and he also burped in Lars's face, causing him to cover his nose and scream in agony. This caused Amethyst to laugh like a hyena and the others looked at Lars sympathetically.

"The idiot over there is Patrick Star, names Sandy Cheeks." Sandy said putting her hand out to Sadie, who promptly shook her hand as well.

"Well don't worry aobut the soda's since you are all new here we can let it slide." Sadie said.

Sandy smiled and thanked her and they all left the shop.

"Man that Lars fella acts like Squidward." Sandy thought to herself.

"Sorry about LArs, he can be a jerk at times." Connie said to them.

"But he is still one of my best friends." Steven said happily.

"Hahaha, Patrick, that part where you burped in his face. That was hilarious Hahaha!" Amethyst.

"I do have to admit, it was pretty funny." Connie said while smiling.

"Yea, well come on I still have to show you all the rest of the city.

* * *

A few hours later

Steven had shown them all the sights of the city, some of the citizens were friendly but were startled by their appearances. Right now the group was now sitting on the beach looking out into the sunset.

"You know, today was a pretty good day." SpongeBob said sitting down with his friends.

"Your right Spongey." Steven said happily as they continued looking at the sunset. Connie then looked at Sandy.

"So you think the Gems might find a way for you all to go back home?"

"Maybe...but for the time being, we can at least relax."

"I agree with Sandy." Patrick said as he was eating a Hotdog. "What can possibly go wrong?" Then all of a sudden the ground started to rumble and shake as Sandy glared at Patrick.

"Thanks for jinxing it Pat." Sandy said in a deadpan voice. Causing Patrick to give them all a dopey grin as if to say "Sorry" ( **if you all seen the Shanghai episode where Patrick used the first wish then you know what smile I'm talking about** ).

They all turned to look out into the ocean to find a large beast resembling a lion coming out of the water, it shook its fur to get the water off as it looked at a teen boy with white skin, hair in a point wearing orange shorts, the person was Sour Cream, Vidalias son and Onion's older brother. He saw the beast and quickly ran away. The beast turned towards the group and growled at them as they all looked a little bit frightened.

"What is th-that?!" SpongeBob asked fearfully as he and Patrick hugged each other tightly in fright. Steven, however, was too occupied by the beast to acknowledge them.

"Hey..uh..I remember you to buddy." Steven said nervously as he activated his bubble shield, the monster noticed and charged headfirst, but was then wrapped by Amethyst, who then leaped up and tried to restrain the beast and wrap it around some more, after a few tugs, the beast disappeared in a poof. And SpongeBob and Patrick both had scared faces.

"Did...she kill that thing?" SpongeBob asked worriedly. Steven, however, calmed him down.

"Don't worry SpongeBob, she didn't kill him, he just poofed. You see when A Gem takes too much damage, they poof and retreat into their gemstones." Steven explained. Spongebob and Patrick were still confused to understand, but decided to nod as if to say "We got it." They all ran up to Amethyst, who was on the ground.

"Shoot! That was some mighty Monster wrangling there Ame!" Sandy said wgiving her a thumbs up. Amethyst got up and chuckled at SAndy's remark.

"Thanks, Squirrel Girl, it wasn't my first rodeo with a monster." She said as the two laughed.

Connie, however, looked confused. "That was the monster that me, Steven, and Pearl saw in the North." She said as Steven was bubbling up the Gem.

"Yea..and not only that, there were two of them." Steven said.

"T-two of them?" SpongeBob and Patrick said scared. Sandy rolled her eyes and sighed. But then she heard something and got into a fighting stance.

"Everyone, you might want to get ready, we got something else coming." And just like that, another Gem Monster came out of the water, but there was also an orange woman riding it.

"Rose!" The woman said with a vicious smile,

"Jasper!" Steven called out. SpongeBob and the others were confused but looked on.

"I have been looking for you Rose, I have decided to build my OWN army. Where is the rest of you?"

"They'rent HERE right now!" Steven yelled back at her.

Jasper smirked at him. "So it's just you lot?"

Amethyst growled and turned towards the others. "I will handle Jasper, You all take care of the big boy over there!" She told them. Sandy turned to the others.

"Well, what y'all waiting for? Let's wrangle ourselves a beast!" Sandy said as Steven got out his shield, Connie got her sword, and Spongebob got out his karate gloves. The monster smashed at them, but they managed to dodge out of the way in time.

Amethyst was battling Jasper all on her own, with Jasper looking amused.

"I only came here to fight Rose Quartz!" Jasper snarled. "Not some runt!" This prompted Amethyst to growl.

"You think you can just keep showing up and pick fights with us?" Amethyst said in an agitated voice. "Why don't you GET A LIFE!?"

Jasper smiled at her. "Fighting IS my life, it's what I was made for. It's what you were made for to, runt." Amethyst shrugged her arms at her.

"So? I got other things going on. I can fight just FINE!" She then tried to slash JAsper, but the bigger Gem caught the whip perfectly before it made contact.

"Well then...let's see it!" She growled as she pulled Amethyst towards her and kicked her in the stomach. Amethyst went back but didn't get enough time to react as Jasper was attacking her with her Spin attack. After getting knocked out by the attack eight times. Amethyst was struggling to get up. Jasper walked over to her and sneered.

"You're not even trying, is it because you already know that you're a failure?" Amethyst looekd up to see Jasper looking down at her. "You're a Quartz soldier, just like me...but you sure are not like me."

Meanwhile, the others were having some difficulty, Lion was on top of the monster, but it threw him off. Sandy was delivering blow for blow, and the monster was not feeling any effect. SpongeBob was looking back and was feeling worried about Amethyst's safety.

She was then punched repeatedly by Jasper, and then knocked down again, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Amethyst!" Steven called out worriedly, as he narrowly avoided a blow from the monster. Jasper looekd back and sneered.

"Are you really that desperate for troops Rose? That you are keeping a defect like this?" Amethyst then got u, albeit weakly.

"Rose said...that I am perfect just the way I am."

Jasper sneered and glared towards her. "She must have low standards then."

Amethyst growled and charged head-on, but was soon kicked in the air by Jasper, when she came back down, Jasper grabbed her by the hair. "You could have been just like me...but instead, your nothing...BUT A JOKE!" She yelled as she headbutted the Gem so hard, that she poofed. Causing the others to gasp in shock. Jasper then grabbed the gemstone and sneered at it.

"Guys!" Steven said. "C'mon!"

"But hat abou-YIPE!" Patrick was interrupted by Sandy, who grabbed his arm.

"It's time I dispose of this waste."

"Oh yea?" She turned to see Sandy and the others running towards her. "Well, we ain't gonna let you!" Sandy called out, all fo a sudden, Steven and Connie began to glow and as the light disappeared, a tall teen in a mix of their clothes appeared and kicked Jasper in the gut, causing her to drop the gemstone. Spongebob picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

"You'll be alright Ame, just hang on." He said. Jasper got up to see them.

"You fused..." She said in a surprised voice, but then that voice became angry. "You gems would fuse with a HUMAN?!" She then noticed the Bikini Bottomies. "And what are you freaks?"

"We 'freaks'" Sandy said with air quotes. Are going to kick your butt for hurting our friend."

"We don't even want to hear what you have to say." The teen said. "Unless it's sorry." Jasper angrily summoned her headgear and charged at the teen, but they managed to block it with their shield and pushed back. Thye then looekd down and SpongeBob.

"Spongey." They asked. "Where's Amethyst's Gemstone?"

"She-she is in my pocket, for safekeeping you know?" SpongeBob said trying not to cry. The teen patted SpongeBob's head and smiled.

"She will be alright, but you should take her out and place her on the ground. Trust me." Spongebob looekd confused but then decided to take Amethyst'ts Gemstone out and place it on the sand nearby. Lion then roared at the monster and it went crashing at Jasper when the beast tried to retreat Jasper pulled it's tail and had it come back.

The teen got on Lion and charged. and Sandy followed after she ordered SpongeBob and Patrick to guard the Gemstone. Lion and the monster went crashing into each other and the teen and SAndy both went flying. The teen threw their shield at Jasper, who caught it and looekd up to find the teen swing their sword on her head and Sandy delivered a dropkick at the same area, causing them all to sink back and the monster to poof.

Meanwhile, Amethyst's Gemstone was glowing, much to SpongeBob and Patrick's awe. It floated in the air for a moment as it began to change shape. Out came Amethyst, this time sporting a new look. Her tank top was now white, her leggings were black with purple stars on the kneecaps, and her boots were purple too.

"Steven, Connie, Sandy, Spon-" She was then interrupted by SpongeBob and Patrick glomping her into a big hug.

"Ame you're alive!" SpongeBob said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"We were afraid you were gonna be dead!" Patrick said with tears coming out as well. Amethyst was shicked to be hugged like this, but then smiled as she patted them both.

"Hey, chill out dudes, I'm alright." She said calmly as they got off of her. "But where is Connie and Steven.

"Well...we don't know, we saw them glow and then this teenager appeared in their place." Spongebob said. Amethyst saw what was going on a she was surprised to see that the teen and Sandy took down JAsper and the monster.

Jasper saw what happened to her stead and was furious. "Fusion...It's ALWAYS FUSION!" She snarled at the two. They glared back at her.

"Are you ready to apologize?" The teen asked.

"Yea, are you?" Sandy asked as she cracked her knuckles. "Or are we gonna have to make you?" Jasper, however, grinned wickedly at the pair.

"This was just a warm-up. Be prepared for next time Rose! Because JAspers don't give up!" She said as he started to emerge in the water. "Jaspers keep going..until we get what we want." She then turned to Sandy and the other Sea Creatures. "And you better be prepared to, rodent!" She said as she then finally submerged int eh water and disappeared.

"Jeeze, sheis as tight as a barbed wire on a fence." Sandy exclaimed. The teen looked surprised.

"I guess she lives in the ocean now!" They said. Causing Sandy to look at them with a deadpanned look. Amethyst, Spongebob and Patrick all walked up to them.

"You guys won?" the Gem asked, causing the teen to look at her happily.

"Amethyst!" The teen said as the light shined again and Steven and Connie came apart, much to the Bikini Bottomies awe. "You reformed!" Steven said.

"You're ok!" Vonnie said happily. Steven then ran over and gave Amethyst a big hug.

"Yea.." She said.

"Ddi you all see us?" Steven asked. SpongeBob was excited.

"Yea!" The sponge said. "you guys were like CHEYAA and SLICE" SpongeBob then made movements mimicking the sword slashed, but was confused. "But...who was that Teen though?"

Steven and Connie smiled. "C'mon back to the house, we can tell you all over some Hot Chocolate."

"YAYYY! HOT CHOCOLATE!" SpongeBob and PAtrick said as they ran towards the Beach House, with Steven and Conine following. Amethyst looekd at them and then looekd down at the ground in a depressed look.

" _They..didn't need me at all._ " She thought sadly

"Ame!" She then turned to see Sandy standing there. "You coming?"

"Oh..yea!" She said as she started to run to the Beach House, but the look on her face didn't go unnoticed by Sandy.

"Was it something I said?" Sandy asked herself in worry.

* * *

 **So I am so sorry I have been gone for long guys, I was doing other stuff and I just got doe completing another story of mine. But I hope this brought back smiled to your faces. Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and answer any questions you might have. And I will see you all next time :)**


	5. Battle of the Worst

**So as you all know, I am sorry I ignored this story for so long, I was busy doing other stuff and I was also working on another story of mine, but do not worry I have returned to this one. I will be focusing on this one for a littel bit till I get to work on my other story. So any of you guys seen the Steven Universe Movie. I just can't believe that...STEVEN HAS A NECK!" Haha, sorry just a joke, but I am curious though if we are indeed getting more episodes after the movie, I wonder what kind of new storyline we will see. I mean the Diamonds are no longer targeting Earth..so what can we go next? Guess we will have to wait and see.**

 **To Bloodred2002: I am assuming you are referring to my Nicktoons and Anime series? I am going to do that soon. I want to focus on this story more a little bit first before I start writing Volcano Island.**

 **To a Guest reviewer: Yea, it was one of my favorites as well :)**

 **Also, I do not own any of the characters that appear in the story.**

 **SpongeBob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P.)**

 **Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar**

* * *

 _Beach House_

After the fight between JAsper and the Gem monster, everyone turned in for the night. Connie had left for home as she said goodbye to the others. Steven, SpongeBob, and PAtrick were currently up in the loft watching TV and Sandy was downstairs working on some new blueprints for a new portal.

"I'll swing by the Barn tomorrow and go over these designs with Peridot, hopefully, she might be able to help." She said with a smile. She took a god look over at Amethyst, who had been sitting on the couch. Ever since what happened, Sandy has been worried about her new friend. She wanted to talk to her, but she decided that it would not be a good time so she let her have her space.

The Warp made a noise and Pearl and Garnet appeared and that caused Steven, SpongeBob, and Patrick to come up to them.

"Guys!" Steven said. "We found Jasper!" Pearl and Garnet looked shocked. Steven went on about he and Connie fused and beat Jasper, and PEarl hugged him and Garnet ruffled his hair.

"We are so proud of you." She said while giving a small smile.

"Thye were so cool!" SpongeBob said with glee. Causing Garnet to look down and smile at him.

"Yo." Amethyst called out to them. Pearl and Garnet looked surprised.

"You reformed..." Garnet said. Amethyst looked annoyed however.

"I'm fine." she said. Pearl turned to Sandy and the Squirrel whispered that she will explain later. PEalr agreed and looekd on. Sandy was showing her the blueprints though.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Sandy had gone over to the Barn to discuss the Blueprints with Peridot while SpongeBob and Patrick remained at the House. SpongeBob was seating some cereal while Patrick was still sleeping, he saw Amethyst by the sink, dropping eggs in the there and turning on the garbage disposal and he had a worried look on his face, he noticed Pearl and Steven walk by.

"I hope you are ready for your weekly training Steven." PEarl said.

"I'm ready Pearl!" Steven said enthusiastically. "On the weekly." He said. SpongeBob was confused and walked over to ask what was going on. Steven informed him that he was going to go train with PEarl, and asked him if he wanted to come, to which the Sponge nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"You had one victory so far Steven," Pearl said. "But you will have much more since Jasp-

 **WHIRRING NOISE**

"Now that JAspers b-

 **"WHIRRIGN NOISE**

"NOW TATH KJASPER IS BACK, LET'S GET TO WORK!" She shouted over the noise, causing Stevena ndnSpongeBob to laugh. They then noticed Ametjsyt and walked over to her.

"Hey, Amethyst." Steven and SpongeBob said in unison.

"Yo." she said plainly. SpongeBob saw the eggs and had a look of confusion on his face.

"What's with the eggs?" He asked.

"I'm making Egg Salad..."

" _That's...not how you make it though._ " SpongeBob thought while sweatdropping. Steven however smiled.

"You want to come watch me train?" He asked her. She looked over at him.

"Not right now Steven, I'm busy."

"But you'll get to see me earn some Pearl Points," Steven said in a sing gong voice. Amethyst and SpongeBob looked at each other confusingly.

"What're Pearl Points?" They asked in unison.

* * *

 _Sky Arena_

"I am glad you both asked," Pearl said. They were all now in the Ancient Sky Arena, with Pearl with a chalkboard and her teaching Amethyst and SpongeBob. "Pearl Points are rewarded for punctuality, perseverance, and positivity."

Amethyst rolled her eyes and chuckled as if she thought this was a joke. SpongeBob was still confused but just decided to say yes as if he understood. Pearl began to explain more.

"We may be smaller and weaker than our opponents, but with these P's, we have the knees to success!" Pearl said as she then pointed to a fanny pack that was strapped to her. "And to the Pearl Prize Pouch!"

Amethyst was chuckling sarcastically but Spongebob looekd awed.

"So cool!" SpongeBob said with enthusiasm.

"Thank you!" Pearl said.

"There are lot's of cool prizes inside," Steven said as he pulled out some goodly glasses. "I don't even need glasses so it's funny." He said as the glasses then became springy, causing Spongebob to look in awe over them.

"Ok," Amethyst said. "I want it."

"On the glasses?" Steven and SpongeBob asked in unison.

"No...on the training." This caused Pearl to look in surprise.

"Really? You Amethyst?"

"Yea! You know..jsut for fun." She said crossing her arms.

SpongeBob looked on, he wasn't exactly the strongest one around, nowhere near Sandy's strength. Maybe he could train as well? "I want to train as well!" He said.

"You also want to train SpongeBob?" Pearl asked.

"Yea...I am not exactly the toughest Spongein Bikini Bottom, nowhere near Sandy's level, maybe I can get some of my training done here too." He said.

"Yayy!" Steven said hugging him. "SpongeBob and Amethyst are going to train with us."

"Well then, let the training begin!" Pearl announced.

A few minutes later...

Steven, Spongebob, and Amethyst all lined up and faced Pearl.

"The first test will be on your speed," she told them, as Steven and SpongeBob were both stretching and Amethyst just yawned. PEarl then summoned a Holo-Pearl, in which case SpongeBob thought was cool.

" _Welcome to Holo Pearl version 2.000001._ " It said at them.

"What's with all the zeros?" SpongeBob asked raising his hand. Pearl looked at him bashfully.

"I programmed them to accommodate less...lethal training." she said.

"T _he sharpest weapon is the mind itself._ " The Holo-Pearl said. With Steven and Pearl nodding their heads, Amethyst looking somewhat annoyed and SpongeBob looking confused.

"At the edge of the Arena, the Holo-Pearl will serve as your checkpoint, mark your lap by giving the Holo-Pearl a high-five." she said as she high fived her holographic doppelganger. "Two laps, two fives, one Pearl Point to the winner. Everybody got it?"

"Go it." Steven said saluting.

"Yarp." Amethyst said sarcastically.

"I'm ready!" SpongeBob said enthusiastically.

"Alright then everyone." Pearl said as she raised her hand. "On your marks," Amethyst and SpongeBob got into positions. "steady, now GO!" She said. At that point the three started running to the Holo-Pearl, Steven and Amethyst were tied and SpongeBob was falling behind. Steven and Amethyst both high-fived the Holo-Pearl together as SpongeBob high-fived it next, they all ran back tot he starting point and ran back. Amethyst smiled as it seemed like she was going to win, but Steven then managed to get ahead of her and high-fived Holo-Pearl as Amethyst and SpongeBob both came up.

"Gimme digits, you guys." Steven said holding up his hand. Amethyst just walked away, leaving Steven and SpongeBob looking confused, but then chuckled as they high-fived each other.

"Man.." SpongeBob said out of breath. "I haven't done a workout like this since tath day at Sandy's Treedome." He sad as Steven was patting his back.

"Congratulations Steven, you just earned a point!" She said happily as she put a sticker of herself on the board next to steven's name. She then whispered to Amethyst. "Nice, going easy on Steven like that will boost up his confidence!" She said with a smile. Amethyst smirked.

"Eh, what can I say? I am a natural at taking it easy." She said.

"SpongeBob!" PEarl said. "You did well for your first try."

"Th-thank you." He said while breathing.

 _A few seconds later..._

There were now a few Holo-Pearls carrying Spears and Steven, Amethyst, and Spongebob looekd determined.

"Now this will test your agility, all three of you dodge the spears as best as you can." She announced as the Holo-Pearls fired lasers from the spears. Amethyst rolled out of the way of a few and Spongebob was simply running away from them with his hand's in the air, he was then noticing Steven dodging and rolling and then summoned his shield and deflected a shot right to the Holo-Pearl and it poofed on impact.

" _I can't keep running._ " He thought. " _If I am going to be in the presence of these guys, I can't be a scaredy-cat._ " He thought as he then started dodging the shots while acting as if he was doing ballet, he then grabbed his Bubble Solution from his pocket a blew out a bomb-shaped bubble. " **BUBBLE BOMB!** " He then threw it at the Holo-Pearls, in which case they all exploded and poofed.

" _Defeat excepted._ " The Holo-Pearls said. Amethyst looked stunned and Steven ran up to him.

"Wow Spongey, that was amazing!" He said as Spongebob smiled.

"All thanks to the bubbles." SpongeBob said happily.

Pearl then put to stickers next to Steven's name and one sticker next to SpongeBob and Amethyst's names.

Sten was chanting victory as Pearl was whispering to Amethyst about not going to easy on Steven, she also patted SpongeBob on the head and smiled at him.

 _A few seconds later..._

This was the final test they would be doing, and it was going to be combat and Steven, Amethyst, and SpongeBob were face to face, back-to-back with Holo-Pearls.

"And now, for the final test, an all-out battle. This fight shall show the full determination fo your skills." She said as they all nodded. "Ready? and GO!"

Amethyst ran right to one immediately after Pearl told them to go. "COME AND GET ME YOU HOLO-PUNKS!" She yelled as she summoned two whips and started to slash at the Holo-Pearl with it. SpongeBob, who brought along his Karate gloves, was dodging while as trying to chop at one as well. Steven was in a bind as a large bunch of them surrounded him and tried to stab him, but luckily, he summoned his shield on time and blocked the attack

Meanwhile Amethyst was still slashing at the one Holo-Pearl. "Stop. Moving. So. I. Can. Win!" She said in between the slashes, then she finally grasped it and squeezed her grip on the shield and the Holo-Pearl disappeared. "Nice." she said smugly as she turned to see SpongeBob dodging and chopping the Holo-Pearl in the stomach, causing it to be poofed as well. SpongeBob was jumping for joy, but then looked nervous when he saw Steven surrounded.

Steven, after blocking the attack, decided to increase his shield so that it would push the Holo-Pearls back far away, his shield then shrunk back to its normal size as he got it ready in his hands. " **BOOMERANG SHIELD!** " He shouted as he hurled his shield over at the Holo-PEarls, to which case they all got poofed at the same time.

"I accept victory." He said as he caught his shield and it poofed from him. Pearl and Spongebob went up to him.

"Congratulations Steven, you earned three badges, that means you win."

"Congratz Steven." SpongeBob said as he and Steven then danced together with their arms linking together. Amethyst, however, looked over at Steven and looked down, which didn't go unnoticed by the Half-Gem and Sponge.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Steven, SpongeBob, and Patrick were up in the loft watching Steven playing a fighting game as he was wearing a Jesters Hat ( **most likely he got it from the Prize Pouch** ). He was playing as Lonely Blade as he was going up against Out Going Fist

" _Boomerang!_ " Lonely Blade said as he used the same move on Out Going Fist four times before he beat him.

"Alright, Lonely Blade!" Patrick said eating a bag of chips. Steven smiled and held out a controller.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to play?" He asked.

"Not feeling it right now Steven." Spongebob said. "Still trying to work out the cramps from the training." He said swinging his arm back and forth. Steven shrugged as he turned to Amethyst, who was by the sink eating mayonnaise raw. Steven had a thought and asked her if she wanted to come up and play Lonely Blade with him. She sighed and agreed. At that moment Sandy had just arrived back to the house, and SpongeBob went down to greet her while Patrick remained on the bed.

"Hey Sandy, so did you get anything done?" He asked.

"Sorta...Peridot got me the stuff I need, but it will take us a few weeks to complete."

SpongeBob looekd both happy and sad because while he was excited that he would go home, he was sad because of how much he will miss his new friends. As he was pondering they heard a noise.

"You're supposed to be the rookie, and yet you are better than me at EVERYTHING!" They all turned to see Amethyst sighing and looking down. SpongeBob and Sandy looked in confusion as they walked up the stairs.

"What's going on y'all?" She asked.

"Steven was letting Amethyst win at a video game." Patrick said.

"Patrick!" Steven exclaimed, prompting the Starfish to look confused. Thye all tuned to Amethyst.

"Now I'm the worst Crystal Gem." She said simply, prompting everyone else to look at her confused.

"You know what I mean guys." she said.

Steven, however, looekd confused and a little bit angry.

"Actually no I do not, I thought you guys wanted me to be stronger, and now you're mad at me?" Amethyst stood up and looked him directly in the eye.

"No. I get mad at myself, and then it causes me to suck at everything I do."

Steven, however, sighed at her, he knew she was far from sucking at anything.

"You don't suck Amethyst, I mean you can do so many cool things. Like you can shapeshift, have a big appetite, and you can summon two whips, two whips! And you can do that cool Dash attack. You are so much better than me."

Amethyst, however, wasn't buying it. "Yeah right! You have Rose's Shield, her Bubble, and you can also float. If it were me, I would be nothing but float all day."

"Floating?" Steven asked looking surprised. "Heck I forget how my powers work sometimes, you remember how I spent nearly all night in the sky!"

SpongeBob and his friends looekd worried. Never in the days since they been here had they seen Steven and Amethyst argue like this, especially over something as ridiculous as being weak. They knew that these two were strong in their way, but they were worried as well. But what Steven said next made them worry to the most.

"I'll prove it to you! I'll fight you and prove that I am the worst." Steen said with determination. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy looked shocked. But before they were able to stop, Amethyst agreed.

"Alright then! Let's do this." she said pointing at him.

"Let the worst gem lose!" They said in unison

* * *

 _Sky Arena_

SpongeBob and the others were worried, they knew that the two were strong, but to figure out who was weakeer...this was just ridiculous. they tried talking he two out of it but were bluffed. Now they were in the Stands watching with dread. Steven and Amethyst were both facing each other.

"Get ready Steven!" Amethyst said. "I'm about to lose BIG TIME!" Steven however didn't look scared and faced her with determination.

"No way Amethyst. I'm gonna get hurt so bad, I won't even know what hit me."

"No holding back?" Amethyst asked while tying her hair into a ponytail.

"No holding back!" Steven said.

SpongeBob and the others looked worried, well Patrick but he was also excited as he had some popcorn with him, but was still worried at the same time.

Amethyst summoned a whip and did her Dash attack and charged Steven, who was able to dodge, Aemthsyt dashed through the stands and back towards Steven, luckily he was able to dodge again, but then she started to dash all around him, soon they were covered by a dust cloud and Amethyst came out of it, when the cloud cleared up, Spongebob noticed that Steven was tied by the whip.

"Oh no!" Spongebob said with worry. Amethyst tightened up her grip on Steven, causing him up which knocked him down.

"Woah!" Steven said. "I didn't see that coming, that was amazing." He said at her. Amethyst however scoffed.

"Yeah right! I don't do anything amazing." She said as she sent an energy blast from her whip towards Steven, who was able to summon his bubble to break the whip. Amethyst then summoned tow whips. "Your the one who is amazing." She said softly as she wrapped the bubble with her whips and started to swing him around the area, knocking it into several pillars.

"Guys! Please stop this!" Spongebob called out, but they were not listening.

Sandy was getting worried, not just because of the fight, but because of the damage, Pearl was snot going to be happy aobut this.

Steven was flung to another pillar, when all of a sudden, spikes came out of it and stopped him by sticking to the pillar, he went wide-eyed in awe and so did the others.

"What?! Is that new?" Amethyst asked in shock but then turned fierce. "Because it is awesome"

Steven was worried and freaking out now. "No! It was an accident. Accidents aren't supposed to be awesome!"

"Yeah sure." Amethyst's grip on her whip tightened as she then tried to bring the bubble over to her, but Steven was able to make it go pop and kick her, causing her to go down and him tumbling. He then gasped as he saw a pillar falling on her, he then summoned his shield and threw it, causing ti to get sliced in half. Amethyst saw this and was surprised.

"Hey! Don't sa-" But was then hit in the back o her head by the shield as it came back to Steven. She got up and glared at him. "Oh now that was great." she said as she was rubbing her head.

"You think that was on purpose?" Steven asked her. She then turned into her wrestler persona Purple Puma and charged at Stevena nd tried to punch him, to which the boy dodged and started to float, to which he grinned.

"Ha, guess who remembered to flo-"but was then knocked into a pillar and started to drift away. Everyone started to freak out but Amethyst was able to turn bak and wrapped up Steven with her whip, making him stop. Everyone sighed in relief, but it didn't last long as Amethyst pulled Steven down with a thud and he went colliding in the ground.

"AAAHH, SHE KILLED STEVEN!" SpongeBob and Patrick yelled with worry and fright int heir voices. Sandy looked at the crater, while she knew the boy could be alright, but she was still worried. Amethyst took notice of the Sponge and Starfishes words and looekd down in worry.

"Steven?" She asked in concern, hoping him to be ok. After what seems like a few seconds, the crater shoot and Steven came popping out, while a piece of brick nearly hit her in the face. SpongeBob and the others sighed with relief. "See?" Amethyst asked. "I dropped you from the sky, and you almost won by just using a rock!" she said as she then sighed. "If I can't bet you, then I can never beat Jasper."

Steven was then coming out of the crater. "You...can beat me. You're not even trying."

" _Oh no..._ " Sandy thought. Amethyst was then struggling to pick up the rock that hit her.

"Yes I am!" she said. Steven tried to pick up a piece of the ground too but was then fell back as the piece then went flying out of his hands and he fell on his back Amethyst then dripped the rock as well with a thud, causing Steven to chuckle.

"I think we are both good at being bad fighters." Steven said.

"That's what you think." Amethyst said pointing at him. Steven then got up.

"What does that suppose to mean?" He asked as the two ran towards each other.

"I don't even know." she said as the two then tried to punch each other, but missed and both fell on their backs. Spongebob and the others came up to them all.

"Are you guys alright?" Spongebob asked worriedly.

"Yea, y'all are more beat up then a dirty rug." Sandy said with her hands on her hips. Steven and Amethyst looekd at them and started to laugh making the Bikini Bottomies look confused.

"What's wrong with us?" He said chuckling as the laughter was dying down a bit.

"I think I know what is wrong with me." Amethyst said as she looekd up at the sky. "I am not supposed to be small, I am a Quartz, I should be big. And everyone acts like it isn't a big deal, you can be anything you want to be." Amethsty said with some mock sarcasm. "but I can't...I can't be the one thing that I am supposed to be you know?" she asked.

"Wrong!" Spongebob said kneeling down to her. "I may not know much about Gems and stuff like that, but over the few days I met you, you are perfect, your kind, sweet, protective of your friends, and you have an appetite that can put PAtrick to shame."

"Hey!" PAtrick said in a pouting voice. Amethsyt looekd up to the Sponge and smield a litel bit.

"Yeah..sure Spongey." She said while still unsure.

"He is right Amethyst, I know what I am not...I am not Rose Quartz."

Steven secretly believed that the Gems all hold him in contempt for Rose not being here, and that is why he is always eager to go on missions with them, to prove to them that he can live up to his mother's name. Amethyst looekd over at him and was shocked.

"Oh Steven..." She began.

"Why do you think I am working so hard?" He asked her. Causing her to smile a bit.

"Well..it's paying off." She said.

"I sure hope so." He said. Sandy and the others helped them up.

"Ame," Sandy began. "Not all of us are perfect, but that is what makes us unique, we all have something to be proud of, whether we are being silly or stupid, we are all good people on the inside, and you might be small, but you're a mighty fighter." She said. Amethyst smiled t them.

"Thanks guys..."

"AAAHHHHHG!" they all turned to see Pearl looking furious at the entrance. "WHAT DID YOU ALL DO? YOU RUINED TEH RUINS!" Everyone then blushed red in embarrassment, this was going to be difficult to tell her.

* * *

 _Beta Kindergarten_

"So..do we have a deal?" Plankton said as he was in Jaspers hand. The microscopic organism ha met with the Gem, and after some hesitant hostility, he offered a deal. "He would help her destroy Steven, and she would get him some fo Homeworlds Technology.

"Fine...but remember, Rose Quartz is mine." She said. Plankton smirked evilly.

* * *

 **Well..that was my take on the Steven Vs Amethyst episode, now as we know Plankton and JAsper have teamed up, but like any other villains, this partnership won't last long. Why? Well, you will see. Join me next time when they meet a familiar Gem with rainbow dreadlocks. See you all next time :)**


	6. Lost Gem

**Hey everybody, so as you all know, this will be an adaptation of Bismuth but with the Bikini Bottom gang thrown in, so as we saw last time. Plankton and Jasper had joined forces to take down their enemies. Will they succeed? Who knows? We just gotta keep on reading :)**

 **To Bloodred2002: You will just have to read the story once I publish it**

 **Also, I do not own any characters that appear.**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar**

 **Now let's all sit back, grab Popcorn, and continue :)**

* * *

 _Beach House_

A few days after the whole Sky Arena mess, Steven, Amethyst, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy were forced to clean up the mess by an irritated Pearl, luckily they got it done, but were also in trouble, SpongeBob and his friends didn't get any punishment because they were only watching, but Amethsty and Steven didn't get to go on ayn missions for a few days with the addition of no TV privileges. Today the punishment ended and Steven and the other Crystal Gems were in the loft watching Steven play a game, while SpongeBob and the Bikini Bottomies were sitting around looking bored while Patrick was sleeping on the couch like a puppy.

"How far is that portal thingie going Sandy?" SpongeBob asked as Patrick snored loudly.

"Good so far, Peri and I just got to build it and get a strong power source for it to work."

"Well can't you guys just use batteries?"

"SpongeBob...it's a portal, not a toy." Sandy said deadpanning.

"Oh man!" They all looked upstairs o see Steven and the other Crystal Gems looking disappointed.

"Dying in video games is emotionally exhausting," Steven said putting the controller down. SpongeBob then noticed Lion chewing on one of Stevens shirts.

"Hey, Steven," SpongeBob called out. "I think Lion is using one of your shirts as a chew toy." Steven quickly saw that and ran downstairs and took the shirt out of Lion's mouth.

"Lion! You can't eat that, if you do, then how am I going to remember about the time I rode the ThunderBird at Funland?" He asked as he put the shirt down on the table by his bed.

"Oooh, we gotta try that out before we leave." SpongeBob said with awe.

"Yea, although I hope I don't puke from it." Patrick said. Sandy rolled her eyes as she saw Lion hop up to the loft to get the shirt again. Steven saw this and sighed.

"no Lion!" He said as he chased Lion around and they had a brief tug of war before Steven finally got it back. "Since you can't play nice, I am going to have to put this where you can't get it. In your main!" He said in a teasing voice. Lion looks annoyed but then closes his eyes and lays down, and Steven approaches it. "Thank you Boo." He said as he entered the main.

"AAAHHGGG!" SpongeBob screamed so loud it shook up the house and everyone covered their ears. "Don't worry Steven, I'll save you!" He said as he jumped on the lion and tried to dig through the main to find where Steven went, but lion simply got up and Spongebob went flying off.

Amethyst was laughing at the ordeal but Garnet came down to comfort him.

"Steven will be back in a few," she said.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

At that moment Steven came back (much to SpongeBob's relief) out on his back and he looked worried.

"I made a horrible mistake!" He exclaimed prompting the others to look confused.

"What?" Pearl asked as Steven ignored her and jumped back in Lion's mane.

"Wha do yall think he is talking about?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know..." Pearl said as she came downstairs with Amethyst following behind, they all surrounded Lion.

"You think h unleashed a Gem monster in there?" SpongeBob asked in a worried voice. this caused Pearl to laugh.

"Silly Sponge, Rose would never think to put a Corrupted Gem inside of Lion's mane." She said. Steven came back and gasped for air.

"There's a Gem inside Lion's mane!" Steven called out, this caught everyone by surprise.

"Really?" Sandy asked, to which Steven nodded his head.

"What did she look like?" SpongeBob asked curiously. Steven pondered as he looked at them all.

"She was big, had tattoos on her arm, and had rainbow hair." Pearl and Garnet looked at each other with surprised looks.

"What does her Gem look like?" Pearl asked urgently.

"An inee?" Steven said, unsure.

"Steven," Garnet said. "Bring her out here."

"Got it." Steven said as he went back inside. SpongeBob and the others looked at the two Gems.

"Do you recognize someone with Rainbow hair?" Sandy asked.

"Yea...but it can't be though." Pearl said.

"Who is she?" SpongeBob asked excitingly, he couldn't wait to make a new friend. But his answer didn't get answered as Steven came back from the mane, and he didn't come back alone. He bought with him a large Gem who was around Garnet's height, she had grey skin, wore a black apron with a star on it, red pants with black boots, and the other distinguishing things about her appearance was that her Gemstone was in the center of her chest and her hair was as Steven described it, rainbow dreadlocks.

Garnet and Pearl looked shocked and surprised, and Amethyst looked surprised as well, but not to the extent to Garnet and Pearl.

"Wow, a total stranger." Amethyst said as Garnet removed her visor. The Gem looked at Garnet and Pearl with surprise.

"Pearl...Garnet?"

At that point, Pearl immediately broke down and ran towards the Gem, now calling her Bismuth. Pearl jumped into her arms and Bismuth began to laugh.

"Woah he know, the Parl I know would never jump into my arms like that. Did somebody lose a Pearl?" She asked as she looekd around jokingly, and Pearl laughed some more. "Who do you belong to?"

"Nobody." Pearl said with her hands on her hips. Garnet came up to them.

"Alright, settle down." She said, causing Bismuth to scoff.

"Oh, your one to talk, oh I'm sorry, _two_ to talk." she taunted, this prompted Garnet to scoff and summon a gauntlet to playfully punch Bismuth in the shoulder. "Hey cool it, your Ruby is showing."

Meanwhile. Steven, Amethyst, and the Bikini Bottomies were confused over this reunion. Amethyst the most as she has never seen this type pf Gem before in her life.

"What happened to you?" Pearl asked. "We thought Homeworld captured you, or worse...you were shattered." Pearl said with concern, to which Bismuth scoffed.

"Capture or shatter me? Yeah right, Homeworld could never land a _scratch_ on this Gem." She said with a wink. Amethyst coughed in her hand as she got everyone attention.

"Um...who is this?" She asked.

"This is Bismuth," Garnet explained. "She is one of the original Crystal Gems."

"Woah, some new recruits huh? We could always use more Amethyst, and who's this little meatball?"

Steven blushed a little before rubbing his head nervously.

"Hi, I'm Steven! You were..in my lion..and now you are in my house." He said as he stuck out his hand for a handshake, to which Bismuth took and shook back.

"Well thank you for having me." She said as she turned towards the Bikini Bottomies. "And who are they? More Gems?"

"No," Sandy said. "actually we are-well they," Sandy said pointing at SpongeBob and Patrick. "are Sea Creatures, I'm a simple Squirrel. Names Sandy." She said as she shook Bismuths hand.

"I'm Patrick Star...is your hair made of cotton candy?"

 **BONK**

Patrick was on the ground with a welt on his head and Sandy's fist all steamed. Bismuth and Amethyst laughed at this as Spongebob came up.

"I'm SpongeBob Squarepants! Nice to meet you Bismuth!" SpongeBob enthusiastically said as they shook hands.

"Well, you are an excited one arent you?" Bismuth said with a chuckle." Pearl was still excited.

"I just still can't believe it!" She said with happiness. "Rose told us that she lost track of you at the battle for the Ziggurat. She was so worried." Bismuths expression turned into one of worry and nervousness as she looked around.

"Speaking of...where is Rose?" Bismuth asked. Pearl and Garnet both looked at each other with saddened faces and Steven spoke up.

"Well, actually I am her son, and I have her Gem, the rest is from my dad." He said as he showed her his Gem. To which she looekd down at.

"Wow.." She exclaimed. "So there she is...do you know me?" she asked him, to which Steven replied no, Pearl then spoke up.

"It's not easy to understand Rose's choices...but we have to stand by them." Pearl said as Bismuth looked closers at Steven's gemstone.

"She really is something else..." Bismuth said, much to the confusion of the others. "I mean she really is something else now!" Bismuth said with enthusiasm as she then went on about how things are changing, and she ripped a piece o the floor out, causing SpongeBob to get worried. "So where is everyone else." she asked.

"Everyone else...?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yea, like Crazy Lace, Biggs, and Snowflake?" The rest of the Gems looked at each other in sadness.

"There's something you should see..."Pearl said.

* * *

 _Strawberry Battlefield_

Everyone used the Warp and headed over to the battlefield, with Pearl telling Patrick not to go to the Strawberries again. Bismuth was walking amongst the field and looking around shocked.

"We-we were just here...how long was I out?" She asked. Pearl explained.

"It's been about 5,300 years. We were able to save the Earth...but."

"We're all that's left of the Rebellion..." Bismuth said. he then noticed PEarl starting to cry, which in turn made Bismth try to hold back some tears, but was failing. "Hey c'mon Pearl *sniff* you know I can't stand it when your crying."

"I know..I'm sorry." Pearl said wiping tears away.

"Homeworlds final attack wiped out all of us Crystal Gems, Rose's shield only protected me, PEarl, and apparently yourself as well." Garnet said coming up to them. Bismuth looked around and she herself couldn't help but spread some tears, hearing all fo her comrades and friends go out like that...was truly heartbreaking.

"If only I was there..." Bismuth said as her hands gripped themselves. Steven ran up to them all.

"Well we shouldn't give up hope yet, I mean we are all here still, and we also got Peridot and Lapis as well!" Bismuth eyes perked up.

"A Peridot and a Lapis huh? Good to see that some Homeworld Gems truly see the Diamonds for what they really are..." Bismuth then smiled. "Your right little man, we shouldn't give up, we will show those Upper Crust's what we are made of!"

"But Bismuth." Pearl began. "Years has passed since Homeworld must have expanded their technology..." Bismuth smirked at her.

"Well then...guess it's time we head to the forge."

"The forge?" Steven, Amethyst, and the Bikini Bottomies asked in unison.

* * *

 _Bismuth's Forge_

"Woah! What is this place?" SpongeBob asked as he and the others entered.

"This is my humble abode Spongey!" Bismuth said as they continued to walk.

"Jeeze, it's hot in here!" Sandy said as she took off her spacesuit. Bismuth snickered

"Well, it's gonna get way hotter!" Bismuth said as she walked over to a pad and pulled a lever, causing lava to pour out all over here. at that moment the area started to get brighter and the area started to shine as Bismth got out of the lava. "Nothing like a lava bath to get yourself int he working mood." She then grabbed some materials out of barrels and walked over to the still pouring lava.

"So Bismtuh...what exactly do you do here?" Steven asked as SpongeBob was looking inside the barrel.

"Bismuths like me were used to construct temples and spires for the Gem slites to enjoy." she said as she put her hand into the lava and pulled out, she then walked over to the anvil and ut the piece of metal down and morphed her hand. "But Rose taught me that my life was my own, that I can dom what I wanted." she said as she banged the metal a few times and stuck it into more lava. She pulled it out to reveal a crafted sword in hand. "So I chose this." She said while blowing the sword.

"Bismuth...you make.."

"Weapons?" SpongeBob asked with stars in his eyes. Bismuth winkled at him.

"Darn right, I build weapons for the entire rebellion, every weapon used by the Crystal Gems were all built here, by your truly." bismuth said.

Sandy was amazed, this Gem build weapons for a whole rebellion? she would have to ask her for some blueprints later, for now, she had to stop Patrick for putting his hand in the lava. Bismuth looekd surprised as she went over to a large chest.

"Aha!" Bismuth called out. "I totally forgot these were in here. Catch," sh there some golden brass knuckles over to Garnet, who summoned her gauntlets and the knuckles merged with them. "just to pack a littel punch and for you," she threw a two-headed point at Pearl, who summoned her spear and merged the point with it. "why don't you try a trident?"

Pearls eyes sparkled at the sight of her upgraded weapon. "Oh Bismuth...you shouldn't have."

"No big deal, I was waiting to give them to you before...Well, might as well give them to you guys now." Garnet chuckled.

"It was worth the wait."

"Pleausre doing Bismuth with you." She said winking, causing the three to laugh. Meanwhile, Steven and the others were standing back.

"MAn Bismuth is so funny." Steven said.

"I know right?" Spongebob said happily. Amethyst, however, wasn't impressed, same with Sandy.

"I don't know..I mean, the same joke twice?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, it will be funnier if she sais it a third time." Steven said, with SpongeBob nodding his head. Amethyst however still wasn't buying it.

"I mean c'mon, she is one of the original Crystal Gems, and no one ever mentioned her to me, not even Rose? Don't you all think that is kinda suspicious?"

"She does have a point." Sandy said. "I mean Garnet and PEarl seem to be the only ones who know her, and Amethyst doesn't know squat...something isn't right about this."

"Yea...I guess you guys are right." Steven said.

"Hey, deep cut?" Bismuth called out to Amethyst. "Don't think I forgot aobut you, what're you packing?"

"Oh," Amethyst started as she got out her whip. "you meant his old thing?" Bismuth then walked over and wowed at it, causing Amethyst to question her.

"Not ever Quartz can make a whip-like yours...mind if I take a look at it?"

"Knock yourself out." She said as Bismuth took the whip over to someplace. Amethyst rubbed her arm and looekd down, only to find SpongeBob's hand on her shoulder and smiling at her, causing her to smile at him a little bit back.

"Here you go." Bismuth said as Amethyst took her whip back. "With this, you can do some real damage." As she said that, the three balls that were on the whips suddenly grew spikes. Steven, Spongebob, and Patrick went wide-eyed and Amethyst's eyes turned to stars.

"Awe yea baby! Bismuth's the BEST!"

* * *

 _Outside the Beach House_

Everyone was outside as Bismuth wanted a spar. Steven and the Bikini Bottomies all stood back and watched as Bismuth faced the others.

"Homeworld treat us like dirt just because we don't shine like the rest of the elites, but now it's time we showed them that the Crystal Gems are back in action! So come at me!" Bismuth said morphing her hands. Garnet went first and tried to hit her.

"Ohh, seems like the power couple's losing their spark." she said as sh thre Garnet over to the sand and looekd back. "whos next?" She then aw Pearl crying in the air and trying to strike at her, but luckily Bismuth blocked her and smirked. "PEarl..I don't recall asking you to bring me a spear." she said as she thre her back in the air.

"You won't like how I'm gonna give it to you! HA!" she then fired lasers out of her spear but Bismuth easily dodged them all with ease.

"Lasers? When did that happen?" She asked, but then her foot was wrapped by Amethyst, who then shapeshifted into Purple Puma.

"Haha, I'm gonna wrek your BISMUTH!" she yelled as she swung Bismuth over to the ground, Bismuth was not hurt but was laughing and smirking at her.

"Ohh, very creative." she said as Amethyst was shapeshifting back.

"I know, I am pretty great." she said.

"that's right!" Bismuth said. "We are Powerful. We are important. We..are..the CRystal GEMS!" She said smashes then smashed a rock to smithereens.

Steven, SpongeBob, and Patrick all went wide-eyed at this level of strength.

"I think I just peed a littel bit." Spongebob whimpered.

"Me too." Steven and Patrick said in unison. bismuth looekd at them.

"Hey you lot, why don't you all come down and show me what you're all made of?"

"Uhh, no thanks!" Steven called out. "This seems way too intense for us!" Sandy however smirked.

"I'll show you what a girl from Texas has!" she said as she jumped down and ripped off her suit, leaving he rin her bikini and skirt as she then began to flex and her muscles began to show until she was completely buff.

"Woah!" ASmethsyt said with stars. "Squirrel Girl has gone totally buff!"

"That-that's impossible...!" Pearl said with wide eyes. She wouldn't expect a Squirrel to have that many muscles, but to be fair, she was from a different dimension so maybe all animals were buff?

Garnet simply look don and didn't say anything, but you could tell that she was clearly impressed by her nodding her head.

Sandy charged at Bismuth and tried to punch her, but Bismuth dodged and tried to hurt Sandy, who simply jumped and kicked Bismuth, causing her to skid back into a rock.

"Haha! your not bad Sandy." Bismuth said getting up.

"I try." The Squirrel said back as the two traded blows for blows after a few minutes the two got a little bit tired and Garnet decided to call it off.

"Ok you two, that's enough." Garnet said coming over to help them both up. Bismuth and Sandy chuckled and shook hands.

"That was fun, we'll have to do this again sometime." Bismuth said with a grin

"Yea." Sandy said with a grin of her own.

"Hey, guys!" Steven called out. "you know, I got some of my own traditions."

"Oh, yeah? What are they?"

* * *

 _Later that night..._

All-day Steven was showing Bismuth his Earth traditions, they played badminton, to which Bismuth launched the ball in the ground. They played cards, where Amethyst tried to cheat, but Garnet won much to Amethysts dismay, and they all had Pizza and watched Lonely Blade. It was a good time for everyone. But as the day grew short, Sandy wanted to go out and sit by the beach and Spongebob and PAtrick wanted to follow her.

"We'll be back later, don't wait up!" Sandy said as she and the others started to leave.

"See you guys later!" Steven said. Sandy turned to Bismuth.

"Don't forget, tomorrow we have to go to the Barn to work on the portal1"

"Don't worry, we will. See you guys later." Bismuth said with a grin.

Sandy and the others left the house to go sit out by the beach

"It is a nice night isn't?" Sandy asked.

"Yea..it is." Spongebob said as they hear da noise, they turned to see that Patrick had fallen asleep again, causing the two to simply laugh at their friend. Spongebob looked up in the sky.

"You know, as much as I will enjoy going home...I'm also going to miss my new friends." He said sadly, Sandy playfully punched him int he shoulder.

"I know, me too little buddy. But just think, soon we will be back in Bikini Bottom with everyone else." She said optimistically. All of a sudden they all heard a yell coming from nearby.

"What the heck?" Sandy asked as she and SpongeBob ran over tot he sources...not before Sandy picked up Patrick. When they all got there they saw some people running. SpongeBob saw Sour CReam and asked him what was wrong.

"There's a big robot coming this way littel Sponge Dude!" He said before he started running off. The three looked in question before they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"PLANKTON IS BACK!" It yelled. Sandy and the others became worried.

"Uh Oh!" SpongeBob said worriedly.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter, next time there will be a fight with Plankton and other stuff, sorry if it took me long, but I was doing other stuff, anyway don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have. Anyway, see you all next time :)**


End file.
